This invention relates to a data arrangement method and a data management system, and more particularly, to a technology of arranging data on a storage system by a computer.
It is indispensable for corporate activities to utilize a large amount of business data. Therefore, systems for accumulating the large amount of business data in databases (hereinafter, referred to as DBs), and multidimensionally analyzing the accumulated data are widely used.
In the data analysis processing, a database management system (hereinafter, referred to as DBMS) receives a query, and issues a request to read a large amount of data to a storage system storing the DB.
If a plurality of storage devices are provided from the storage system to a computer executing the DBMS, a unified storage volume technology for providing a plurality of unified storage devices is known as one of conventional technologies for efficiently processing a large number of data read requests.
The unified storage volume technology causes an application program (hereinafter, referred to as AP) such as a DBMS or an operating system (hereinafter, referred to as OS) to unify storage devices provided by the storage system. The unified storage volume technology then evenly stripes and arranges a DB on the unified storage devices in a distributed manner, to thereby enable even use of the plurality of storage devices (A J Lewis, LVM HOWTO, Nov. 27, 2006, pages 31-65).